


Простое решение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, John is cold, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock is cold, Sherlock likes cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so does john, cuddling for warmth, however will they warm up?, ice cream freezers, lestrade knows, only one bedroom needed, so many cuddles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлоку холодно, но есть довольно простое решение этой проблемы. Однако согреется ли он?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	Простое решение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234582) by [Sarbear08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08). 



Сердце Джона бешено колотилось в грудной клетке, а грудь вздымалась с каждым вдохом, втягиваемым в пылающие лёгкие. Пальто Шерлока развевалось у него за спиной, пока Джон пытался не отстать, ведь длинные ноги детектива давали ему преимущество в скорости, когда они бежали, лавируя между машинами.

Завернув за угол, Шерлок исчез. За несколько шагов, пока Джон добирался до угла, Шерлок уже скрылся из виду. Внимание Джона привлекло какое-то движение, и он прищурился, вглядываясь в груду металла. И действительно, за большой стопкой ящиков прятался Ричард Тейт − виновная сторона в их нынешнем расследовании.

Достав из-за пояса джинс пистолет, Ричард прицелился во что-то вне поля зрения Джона − скорее всего, в Шерлока. Сердце доктора ёкнуло, он поднял свой пистолет и, не колеблясь ни секунды, нажал на спусковой крючок. Зазвенев в ушах Джона, по всей фабрике эхом разнёсся оглушительный треск.

Ричард издал жалобный, раненый вой, отчаянно вцепившись в свою руку. В мгновение ока он снова побежал − хотя на этот раз гораздо медленнее, и Шерлок бросился за ним по пятам.

Несмотря на хор протестов, вырвавшихся из лёгких Джона, он последовал за ними, твёрдо решив больше не выпускать Шерлока из виду. Когда Джон завернул за угол, преследуя Шерлока и их подозреваемого, на него обрушился неприятный порыв ледяного ветра.

Джон поплотнее закутался в куртку и, войдя в большую морозильную камеру, направился к Шерлоку, который сидел на корточках и изучал какой-то след на полу. Кровь, понял Джон, подойдя ближе.

− Я думал, что попал в него, − сказал Джон, присев рядом с Шерлоком.

− Отличная меткость, − похвалил Шерлок, и уголок его рта на мгновение дёрнулся вверх.

− Значит, он где-то здесь? − спросил Джон, указывая на морозильник, заполненный коробками с различными замороженными лакомствами.

− Должно быть, − пробормотал Шерлок, поднявшись и запорхав по холодильнику, проверяя, что там за грудами коробок.

Джон молча присоединился к поискам, бдительно проверяя все укромные уголки и закоулки, в которых можно было спрятаться.

− Осторожнее, Шерлок, − предупредил Джон, и его голос странно отразился от стен холодильника. − Он всё ещё вооружён.

− Шерлок? − повторил Джон, но в ответ услышал только оглушительную тишину, нарушаемую лишь тихим механическим жужжанием компрессора морозильника.

Палец Джона дёрнулся на холодном металле пистолета − нервная привычка. Он обогнул углы особенно высоких ящиков, проверяя сначала одну сторону, потом другую, прежде чем углубиться в ледяные глубины морозильника. Он повернул ещё за один угол, пятясь вдоль длинного ряда ящиков.

Он споткнулся, когда его спина наткнулась на что-то тёплое, и крутанулся на пятках, держа палец на спусковом крючке пистолета.

− Шерлок? − Джон ахнул, уставившись на детектива, чьи широко распахнутые глаза свидетельствовали о том, что он потрясён не меньше Джона. − Господи, я же мог тебя пристрелить. − Джон наклонился вперёд, пытаясь отдышаться.

Джону показалось, что он почувствовал, как над его плечом неясно колеблется в воздухе призрак тепла.

У него не было времени думать об этом дальше, так как громкий металлический щелчок разнёсся по всему холодильнику.

Глаза Шерлока снова расширились, и он пробормотал «о, нет», прежде чем исчезнуть в вихре развевающегося пальто. Джон набрал побольше воздуха в изголодавшиеся лёгкие, прежде чем пуститься в погоню за детективом.

Когда Джон догнал его, острая боль ужаса распространилась по всему телу, неприятно тяжело опустившись в желудке. Шерлок упёрся ладонями в теперь уже закрытую дверцу морозильника, прижавшись лбом к холодному металлу.

− Шерлок?

− Она заперта.

− Что? − спросил Джон; его мозг отказывался воспринимать информацию, которую он только что получил.

− Мы застряли, − сказал Шерлок; его голос почти дрожал от поражения. Джон никогда не слышал его таким, и, откровенно говоря, нерешительность в его обычно слишком самоуверенном голосе испугала.

− Застряли, − эхом отозвался Джон.

− Застряли, − пробормотал Шерлок около двери.

− Нет, − отрезал Джон, отказываясь принять это как свою судьбу. − Там должна быть ручка или что-то в этом роде.

Шерлок оторвался от двери и указал на то место, где когда-то находилась ручка.

− Её оторвали. С силой, судя по всему, − заключил Шерлок, указывая на острый, искорёженный металл вокруг места, где когда-то та была.

− Господи, − пробормотал Джон, уронив голову на руки.

Шерлок старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

− Он нас запер, − предположил Джон.

− Да, пожалуй, − согласился Шерлок, пристально глядя в пол.

− Мы не можем выбраться.

− Это так. Теперь дверь можно открыть только снаружи.

− Тогда всё в порядке, я просто позвоню Лестрейду. Пусть он заглянет сюда, и мы отправимся по своим делам, − сказал Джон с наигранной бодростью.

Он достал из кармана телефон и через несколько нажатий довольно быстро обнаружил, что телефон не работает. Джон взглянул на Шерлока, но тот быстро отвёл взгляд.

− Стены слишком толстые. Помещение хорошо изолировано. Сигнал не сможет пройти.

− Думаю, всё в порядке, − предположил Джон. − Лестрейд знал, что мы идём сюда; он поймёт, что мы пропали, и начнёт нас искать.

− Он знал, что мы идём по следу, а не преследуем убийцу, который случайно оказался здесь. Уже поздно, он не поймёт, что что-то не так, только завтра утром, не сумев с нами связаться.

− Значит, выхода нет?

− Выхода нет, Джон.

Джон ходил по кругу, ощущая, что его руки и ноги от холода стали неестественно тяжёлыми.

− Мне очень жаль. Джон, это всё моя вина. Я должен был догадаться, что кровавый след − это ловушка, − извинился Шерлок. − Глупо, глупо, глупо. − Детектив пнул ногой стопку коробок; его пальто взметнулось от движения. Звук от замёрзшего картона коробок эхом разнёсся по всему холодильнику, когда те, столкнувшись друг с другом, разлетелись во множестве направлений.

− Эй, − сказал Джон, подходя к Шерлоку. − Это не твоя вина. Ты не мог этого знать.

Шерлок закрыл лицо руками, сжавшись в комок.

− Шерлок, − повторил Джон, твёрдо решив, что его слова дойдут до него. Он потянулся, чтобы убрать руки Шерлока от лица, но передумал и опустил свои руки по бокам. − Я не виню тебя, Шерлок.

Тишина.

− Мы же не собираемся здесь умирать.

− Это _морозильник_ , Джон. Он предназначен для _замораживания_ продуктов. Если ты забыл, люди, как правило, _умирают_ , когда замерзают.

− Я заперт здесь с самым умным, самым гениальным человеком во всей Англии, я думаю, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать, − настаивал Джон.

Ответа по-прежнему не было.

− Не похоже, что мы здесь умрём с голоду, − заметил Джон, оглядывая множество коробок с мороженым − жаль только, что сэндвичи с мороженым, замороженные фруктовые и шоколадные батончики не могли помочь им выбраться из морозильника.

Шерлок наконец убрал руки с лица, и в уголках его губ появилась лёгкая усмешка. Джон наклонил голову, чтобы поймать взгляд детектива.

− Я знал, что так и будет, − тихо произнёс он.

Взгляд Шерлока смягчился, беспокойство на его лице заметно ослабло теперь, когда он знал, что Джон не сердится на него.

− Всё хорошо? − спросил Джон.

− Все хорошо, − повторил Шерлок. Он огляделся по сторонам с невольной дрожью. − За исключением морозильника.

− Да, немного нехорошо, − согласился Джон.

− Нам нужно согреться, − сказал Шерлок; его мозг, казалось, начал действовать. − Скорее всего, Лестрейд не придёт до завтрашнего утра, а это даёт нам... − Шерлок сверился со временем на телефоне, – восемь часов, плюс-минус час или около того.

− Очень важно сохранить тепло тела. − Взгляд Шерлока заметался по комнате, и Джон почти услышал, как на большой скорости начали вращаться шестерёнки. − Мы сядем напротив двери, она должна быть самой слабой изоляцией, а значит, и самым тёплым местом. Поищи вокруг что-нибудь полезное: одеяло, брезент, что-нибудь, что удерживало бы тепло.

Кивнув, Джон отправился в путь, старательно выискивая что-нибудь в этом роде. Он был безмерно благодарен за то, что застрял здесь с Шерлоком − лучший шанс не замерзнуть до смерти, и если быть честным с самим собой, компания тоже была неплохой.

Джон встретил Шерлока в дверях мгновением позже, держа в руках небольшой чёрный брезент, который удобно прикрывал некоторые из коробок.

− Это всё, что я смог найти, − сообщил он, поднимая свою находку.

− Превосходно! − воскликнул Шерлок. − Да, прямо сюда. А теперь садись. Отлично, − проинструктировал Шерлок.

Джон опустился на колени, морщась от боли в затекших суставах. Он приподнялся, прислонившись спиной к двери, как было велено. Шерлок устроился рядом с Джоном, прижавшись плечом к его плечу и посылая волну жара через его бок. Шерлок натянул на них брезент, тщательно подвернув его так, чтобы тепло не выходило наружу.

Джон плотнее закутался в куртку, желая, чтобы тепло не проникало внутрь. Шерлок поднял воротник пальто, так как кончик его носа уже приобрёл тревожный розовый оттенок.

Некоторое время они сидели в дружеском молчании, а потом Джон начал отчаянно дрожать, не в силах совладать с собой. Шерлок почувствовал дрожь и взглянул на Джона с искренней заботой, сквозившей в его серебристо-голубых глазах. Он сдвинул брезент, дважды проверив, нет ли мест, куда мог бы проникнуть холод. Выглядя удовлетворённым, он нерешительно обнял Джона за плечи, притянув его ближе к своему восхитительно тёплому телу.

− Мы не должны спать, − напомнил Шерлок, коснувшись щеки Джона тёплым дыханием.

− М-м-м... − промычал Джон, когда очередная дрожь пробежала по его телу.

Шерлок негромко неодобрительно хмыкнул, и Джон внезапно обнаружил, что настойчиво к нему прижимается, ощущая вокруг своего тела его пальто. Это положение было неудобным для Джона, так как большая часть веса его тела опиралась на Шерлока; ему пришлось неловко наклонить голову, и мышцы закричали в знак протеста.

Быстро поддавшись искушению, Джон опустил голову на тёплое плечо Шерлока. Тот будто ждал этого − возможно, он уже догадался, что это рано или поздно произойдёт. Опустив голову на голову Джона, Шерлок глубоко зарылся носом в тёплые волосы доктора.

Тихонько рассмеявшись, Джон уткнулся Шерлоку в шею.

− Теперь люди будут говорить по-настоящему, − прошептал он.

Шерлок фыркнул, тепло его дыхания на макушке Джона необъяснимо согревало всё его тело. 

− Пусть, − тоже шепотом ответил Шерлок; его губы защекотали голову Джона, когда прижались к ней.

***

Джон застонал, заставляя свои окоченевшие конечности подниматься по лестнице в квартиру 221Б. То, как Шерлок двигался всего в нескольких шагах впереди него, без своей обычной кошачьей грации, говорило о том, что он чувствует себя не лучше него. Вывод Шерлока оказался пугающе точным: Лестрейд был на складе к девяти утра следующего дня.

Наконец они добрались до квартиры, закончив своё опасное путешествие по лестнице. Джон немедленно отправился на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Ему было холодно. Холоднее, чем когда-либо. Проникнув в кости, холод из морозильника проник ещё глубже, в самое его существо, и, казалось, поселился там, не собираясь покидать его в обозримом будущем.

− Чай? − спросил он, заглядывая в гостиную, где Шерлок уже свернулся калачиком в кресле, спрятав голову куда-то под пальто.

− Чай звучит чудесно, − ответил Шерлок; из-за толстого шерстяного пальто это больше было похоже на невнятное бормотание.

Джон расхаживал по кухне, ожидая, пока закипит вода, и пытаясь освободить мышцы от скованности, из-за которой те в данный момент оказались выведенными из строя.

− Тебе надо немного подвигаться, Шерлок, − предложил Джон. − Это поможет тебе быстрее согреться.

Голова Шерлока показалась из-под пальто, как суслик, вылезший из норы. 

− Откуда ты знаешь?

− Я врач.

Ответный стон детектива прозвучал скорее как стон динозавра, чем Шерлока Холмса. Джон решил, что лучше не настаивать

Казалось, прошло несколько часов, и чай наконец был готов. Джон сделал большой глоток обжигающе горячей жидкости, наслаждаясь ощущением, как та обжигает горло и желудок, слегка согревая его изнутри.

Шерлок выглянул из-под пальто ровно настолько, чтобы выпить предложенный Джоном чай.

Джон свернулся калачиком в своём кресле, потягивая чай длинными обжигающими глотками. В квартире было невыносимо холодно. В ней всегда было немного сквозняков и плохая изоляция, но теперь всё казалось намного хуже. Джон поёжился, несмотря на тепло от чая.

Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, слегка нахмурив брови.

− Я в порядке, − заверил его Джон.

− Ты весь дрожишь.

− Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Шерлок поднял бровь. Он поставил пустую кружку рядом со стулом и зашаркал к камину. В течение нескольких минут огонь запылал, посылая чудесные волны тепла, дрожащие в воздухе.

− Спасибо тебе, − поблагодарил Джон, искренне тронутый небольшим жестом доброты, который только что продемонстрировал Шерлок. Увидеть эту сторону Шерлока было редкостью. Джон уже давно решил, что ему нравится эта его сторона. Он допил остатки чая и поставил кружку на пол, прежде чем глубже погрузиться в кресло, закрыв глаза − он ужасно устал от необходимости бодрствовать всю ночь.

Кресло скрипнуло и осело, когда на него опустилась тёплая тяжесть. Джон в шоке открыл глаза и увидел Шерлока, перебирающегося через подлокотник кресла. Прежде чем Джон смог сформировать связную мысль, он обнаружил, что у него на коленях сидит Шерлок, что было не совсем неприятно.

Джон сглотнул, обретая дар речи. 

− Шерлок, что ты делаешь? − спросил он, отчаянно пытаясь говорить ровным голосом.

− Ты замёрз. Мне холодно. В квартире холодно. На самом деле, это простое решение, − объяснил Шерлок, и будь он _проклят за то_ , что смог говорить так спокойно, будто в данный момент не сидел _на нём верхом_.

− Что? − это было всё, что Джон смог выдавить из себя.

− Очевидно, − ответил Шерлок, хотя в этом слове не было обычного укуса.

Он прижимался всё ближе и ближе, пока Джон не испугался, что его грудная полость вот-вот заполнится массой в форме консультирующего детектива. Шерлок запахнул пальто, полностью окутав им Джона. Оно было довольно приятно тёплым, разделяя тепло тела Шерлока.

Шерлок таял, пока не превратился в бесформенную груду, а его голова не опустилась на плечо доктора. Доктор осторожно просунул руки под пальто Шерлока, чтобы обхватить его тонкую талию − просто чтобы не дать ему упасть, сказал себе Джон. Детектив вздрогнул, но Джон не был уверен, из-за чего − от прикосновения или от остаточного холода.

Вскоре дыхание Шерлока выровнялось, ровный подъём и падение его груди неожиданно успокоили Джона. Шерлок вообще редко спал, особенно в присутствии посторонних. Это сделало его таким определённо _человечным_.

Удовлетворённо вздохнув, Джон позволив себе закрыть глаза. Он смутно сознавал, что у него затекли ноги − Шерлок мог быть до смешного худым, но весил он больше, чем казалось.

«Неважно», − подумал Джон. Оно того стоило.

***

День выдался унылый, и, судя по монотонной серости набухших от воды облаков, дождь не собирался прекращаться в ближайшее время. Оба мужчины явно не хотели покидать тёплую квартиру после инцидента с морозилкой, но Лестрейд прислал им сообщение с новым делом.

Джон надел под куртку пару дополнительных слоёв, так как всё ещё ощущал холод после морозильника. Судя по тому, как пальто сидело на Шерлоке, тот либо только что закончил чрезвычайно эффективные упражнения для рук, либо сделал то же самое.

Они ни словом не обмолвились о том, как заснули накануне, и тяжёлое молчание повисло в воздухе между ними, отягощая обоих невысказанными словами, подавленными чувствами и множеством эмоций, которые ни один из них не хотел сейчас обдумывать. По правде говоря, Джон-«я не гей»-Ватсон на удивление спокойно заснул, запутавшись в длинных конечностях Шерлока, хотя вслух он никогда бы не признался в этом никому − особенно себе.

Когда они добрались до места преступления, которое, к счастью, находилось в тёплом здании, защищённом от дождя, и в поле зрения не было ни одного морозильника, Донован подвела их к Лестрейду, который стоял над телом, плотно сжав губы.

− Спасибо, что пришли, − поприветствовал их Лестрейд. − Что ты об этом думаешь?

Шерлок тут же присел на корточки; его серебристо-голубые глаза вглядывались в каждую деталь. Он выглядел слишком жизнерадостно, учитывая обстоятельства. С другой стороны, этот человек приравнивал убийство к Рождеству.

Они оба с молчаливым благоговением наблюдали, как Шерлок осматривает тело, безмолвно собирая в уме улики и распутывая теории. Поднявшись с лёгкой нехарактерной для него гримасой, он с кошачьей грацией потянулся, а затем улетел, вероятно, чтобы собрать воедино последние улики.

− Ну хорошо, − сказал Лестрейд. − Хочешь взглянуть?

− Конечно. − Прихрамывая, Джон направился в сторону жертвы − видимо, довольно значительный вес нарушил кровообращение в ноге, которая ранее и так страдала психосоматической хромотой; более пяти часов в таком положении не очень хорошо на ней отразились.

Казалось, Лестрейд заметил это, озабоченно нахмурив брови.

− Плохо спал, да? − спросил он.

− Это сделал _кое-кто_ , − проворчал Джон, хотя, судя по тому, как глаза Лестрейда расширились от шока, он был недостаточно спокоен.

− Прости, что? − Лестрейд запнулся.

− Ты действительно не захочешь этого знать, − ответил Джон, надеясь, что Лестрейд не станет настаивать на своём.

Лестрейд с минуту смотрел на Джона, разинув рот, потом перевёл взгляд туда, где Шерлок в данный момент _снова_ выпрямился, а затем снова на Джона с выражением полного недоумения, словно складывая два и два. В конце концов, он же детектив. Несмотря на свои недостатки во время особенно неприятных расследований убийств, этот человек не был слепым. Лестрейд слегка покачал головой и отправился на поиски Донован.

 _«Отлично»_ , − подумал Джон. _«Теперь люди будут говорить по-настоящему»_. Судя по всему, сон калачиком на спине вашего друга, как крендель, вряд ли чудесным образом отразится на вашей спине.

Поспешно закончив осмотр тела, Джон отправился на поиски Шерлока, стараясь как можно лучше скрыть вернувшуюся хромоту.

− Джон! − раздался крик прямо у него за спиной.

Джон был почти уверен, что его сердце на мгновение остановилось, и он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.

− Джон? С тобой всё в порядке? У тебя такой вид, будто ты увидел привидение, − спросил Шерлок голосом, полным невинности.

Джон стиснул зубы. 

− Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты ко мне не подкрадывался?

Шерлок выглядел совершенно оскорблённым. 

− А я и не знал.

– Господи, Шерлок... − Джон внезапно осознал, что на них обоих смотрит огромное количество глаз; их подозрения, вероятно, росли с каждой минутой.

− Неважно, − буркнул Джон. − Ты уже решил эту проблему?

− Конечно, я её разгадал, − усмехнулся Шерлок.

− Ну и что же тут произошло?

− Жертва умерла от отравления. Змеиный яд. Я верю, что Лестрейд обнаружит, что у парня есть змея. Он думал, что она ему изменяет, и убил её из ревности. − Шерлок помолчал, пристально глядя на Джона. − Любовь − странная штука, Джон, − тихо добавил он.

Джон моргнул. Прищурившись, он посмотрел на Шерлока. _«Довольно странно»_ , − подумал он. _«О чём сейчас сказал этот безумец?»_ Джон покачал головой, прогоняя туман из своих мыслей.

− Итак, значит... ты всё это узнал... 

− Её сумочка, − Шерлок указал на большую коричневую кожаную сумку, лежащую на полу всего в нескольких метрах от жертвы.

− Её сумочка, − эхом отозвался Джон.

− Да. Её сумочка.

− Потрясающе, − выдохнул Джон, и похвала сорвалась с его губ прежде, чем он успел её остановить.

Шерлок удивлённо моргнул, его взгляд слегка остекленел, будто мозг только что подвергся серьёзному сбою и впоследствии испытал временное отключение. Только появившись, взгляд тут же исчез, сменившись обычным выражением лица Шерлока, скрывающего свои чувства от мира. Только Джону посчастливилось случайно взглянуть на то, что скрывалось за маской. Ему очень понравилось то, что он там увидел.

Шерлок облизнул губы и дёрнул Джона за рукав, как нетерпеливый ребенок. 

− Пойдём домой, − позвал он.

***

Вернувшись в квартиру, Шерлок поспешно снял пальто и надел один из своих многочисленных халатов − на этот раз тёмно-синий. Вместо того чтобы свернуться калачиком в кресле, как он обычно делал, Шерлок растянулся на диване, что было довольно... странно.

Взглянув на Шерлока, Джон заметил, что на его слегка нахмуренном лбу был написан безмолвный вопрос. Шерлок, не моргая, уставился на Джона пронзительным серебристо-голубым взглядом, безмолвно желая, чтобы тот сделал правильный вывод.

Джону потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы заметить, что на одном конце дивана осталось свободное место, которое так и манило к себе. Джон без малейшего колебания принял молчаливое приглашение и опустился на подушки рядом с Шерлоком.

Снаружи дождь всё ещё тихо барабанил в окна, создавая успокаивающее затишье. Шерлок пошевелился, переставляя ноги на кушетке, пока не прижался к боку Джона, уткнувшись носом в шею доктора.

− Холодно, − пробормотал Шерлок; его голос зарокотал по голой коже Джона.

Это было ужасно прозрачное оправдание, но этот факт легко было проигнорировать, когда Шерлок так тесно прижимался к Джону.

***

Джон вздрогнул и проснулся, вероятно, через несколько часов, судя по лунному свету, льющемуся в окна квартиры. Шерлок всё ещё прижимался к Джону, его тёмные кудри щекотали щеку Джона там, где они её касались. Джон осторожно попытался высвободиться из путаницы рук и ног Шерлока, не разбудив его.

Он уже наполовину освободился, когда Шерлок наконец пошевелился и открыл глаза.

− Джон? − спросил он невнятно.

− Извини, я не хотел тебя будить.

Джон на мгновение заколебался, прежде чем соскользнуть с дивана. 

− Я иду спать. Спокойной ночи.

− Спокойной ночи.

Джон не стал сразу подниматься по лестнице.

Вместо этого он оказался втянут в довольно необычное состязание в гляделки с Шерлоком; пронзительный взгляд детектива впивался прямо в его душу и, несомненно, вычислял гораздо больше, чем предполагал Джон.

Шерлок вопросительно склонил голову набок, отчего его взъерошенные со сна волосы упали на одну сторону. Джон забыл, как дышать.

Испугавшись того, что он может сделать, если останется, Джон попятился назад и стал подниматься по лестнице, пробормотав ещё одно «Спокойной ночи» Шерлоку, который остался сидеть на диване. Джон чувствовал, как Шерлок провожает его взглядом до самой лестницы.

По какой-то необъяснимой для Джона причине − возможно, просто потому, что так устал − он оставил дверь открытой, когда забрался в постель.

***

Джон заснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки. По-видимому, почти замёрзнуть до смерти − это довольно утомительный подвиг.

Только когда Джон почувствовал, что его кровать проседает, он снова проснулся. Он заморгал от резкого света, проникавшего через дверь с лестницы.

− Шерлок, что ты делаешь в моей постели? − спросил Джон, повернувшись и обнаружив, что лицо Шерлока тревожно − но не неприятно − оказалось близко к его собственному.

− Ты оставил дверь открытой, − объяснил детектив. − Я подумал... − он замолчал на мгновение, подыскивая нужные слова, прежде чем продолжить, − ...холодно, Джон. В моей комнате особенно сквозит.

Джон решил не упоминать, что эта ночь была вообще безветренной.

− Хорошо, − тихо согласился он.

Некоторое время они просто лежали и смотрели друг на друга. Казалось, они притягиваются друг к другу, и не успел Джон опомниться, как почувствовал на своём лице тёплое дыхание Шерлока.

− Всё ещё холодно? − прошептал Джон.

Шерлок кивнул, и это движение было почти незаметно в темноте спальни Джона. Ободренный непроницаемым покровом темноты, Джон протянул руку и, обнаружив под одеялом руку Шерлока, переплёл их пальцы.

− Лучше?

− Ещё холодно.

Джон подвинулся, просунул ногу между ног Шерлока, обхватил ногой лодыжку детектива и притянул того ближе.

− Всё ещё холодно, − почти потребовал Шерлок.

Джон сократил расстояние между ними, притянув Шерлока к себе. Детектив ответил тем же, притягивая Джона в свои объятия, пока они не сплелись настолько, что Джон не был уверен, что они когда-нибудь смогут освободиться друг от друга. Не то чтобы он этого хотел. Он был бы более чем доволен провести остаток своей жизни вот так, в объятиях Шерлока, и он был совершенно уверен, что тот чувствует то же самое.

Они заснули, прижавшись друг к другу, согревая друг друга не только своими телами, но и любовью, которая наполняла их сердца до такой степени, что они чуть не лопались от неё.

Излишне говорить, что с тех пор в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит использовалась только одна спальня.


End file.
